


Like You Do

by mintleaves



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I honestly don't know what to tag this, M/M, One Shot, Overthinking, Short One Shot, does this count as angst?, friends to something more than friends, light angst?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaves/pseuds/mintleaves
Summary: Basically, Corpse overthinks about his relationship with Sykkuno and accepts that despite it being all unclear. They belong to each other, and not knowing what they exactly are won't change it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely inspired by "Like You Do" by Joji. I hope you enjoy (please be kind I wrote this at 3 am) and feedback is more than welcomed :)

Despite it only being a few months since Sykkuno has entered his life, it’s as if the world has become brighter. 

Don’t get Corpse wrong. He’d never imagined that he’ll be slapped with a stick and land face first. He didn’t believe he’d be willing to let someone be his world, not again. 

But god, he yearned to be Sykkuno’s everything. 

His tendency to over think only led to worse problems for him to figure out. During the beginning of his new discovered friendship, it became obvious he believed he was attractive. Of course under the disguise of not being afraid to admit when he finds someone attractive. Corpse can’t help but wonder when their friendship developed into more. 

Maybe it was the consistent flirting. He couldn’t help himself, he was amused with Sykkuno’s stuttering and how flushed he would be. He won’t lie, he was affected when he realized that Sykkuno was more comfortable around him. Seeking validation through the hopes of making Corpse laugh. At the time he felt warm all over, willing to be that comfort for him. 

Or was it when others have pointed out his obvious favoritism. At the time it stung when the possibility of it not being reciprocated. But now he realizes he was overthinking, as Sykkuno is naturally shy when it comes to him reaching out first in general. It’s as if the camera isn’t on, he loses confidence. Even now, after all these months, Sykkuno is still slightly shy around him, it’s as if he’s hesitating. 

No, no, no, that’s not it. They were friends. At the time they knew what they were. Not whatever the fuck they were now. Corpse grasps his hair with both hands. His attention shortly advertised a ping. It was a goodnight text, from _him_. He quickly grabbed his phone off the nightstand, unlocking it. 

To Corpse:

_Goodnight Corpse! Sweet dreams <3_

To Sy: 

_~~Night Sy, love you~~ _

_Night Sy :)_

He doesn’t understand how he can’t send “love you” like he does with any of his other friends. Corpse understands that either Sykkuno won’t think a single thought about it or understand the underlying severity that Corpse attached to it. But once again his mind won’t shut up. 

This is the fourth night in a row that Sykkuno has said goodnight first. Yet his mind as well can’t help but wonder that maybe it’s nothing. He’s overthinking once again. If only they would talk, if only they didn’t ignore the tension. They were both dancing around each other and willing themselves to believe that everything was fine. Is fine. 

Nothing is going on between the two. 

It’s a lie that would keep Corpse sane, yet he wants to risk it all. He wants verbal confirmation that they would only belong to each other. Even if it’s muddy and unclear. No one else cares for him like Sykkuno does. 

If they were just friends, then it wouldn’t explain the small bursts of jealousy when Corpse pays more attention to someone else during a stream. In Corpse’s personal opinion it’s cute how he tries to play it off when confronted off stream. Or how they both have admitted that they are constantly reminded of each other. Whether it be a song or something they’d think the other likes. 

If they were just friends it wouldn’t explain how nervous they were around each other. Especially corpse, as he can’t even send the over the top lovey dovey texts like he did with Karl. (Corpse began playing it down when Sykkuno reached word of this of course). 

For being friends, Corpse is a bit too possessive when he realizes others are flirting with Sykkuno. Their long calls mostly filled with random thoughts and comforting silence shouldn’t be as intimate. Sykkuno was one of the most understanding ones as to why Corpse was nervous to meet him, to let him without a mask. He will one day as dreams of holding him close plague his mind nightly. Deep down he understands that Sykkuno feels the same, expressing time and time again that he wishes for Corpse to be next to him. 

In the end, they are much more than friends. Corpse has accepted it, despite being scared of vulnerability and potentially ruining his alreading existing friendship with Sykkuno. Most importantly he was afraid of fucking up. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to be what Sykkuno needs. 

Without thinking, Corpse unlocks his phone. 

To Sy: 

_I love you_  
_May or may not have forgotten to mention it_

He tosses his phone away, closing his eyes to catch some sleep for the night. Sykkuno had a stream planned for the Rust server and Corpse agreed to play, even if he himself wouldn’t be streaming. 

Corpse was content, dealing with whatever emotions will be thrown his way during the day. Slowly dozing off until a muffled ding pulled him back. 

To Corpse: 

_I know_  
_Get some rest for me, I love you too._


End file.
